Because of You
by Ronald'sGirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione begin to realize their unsurpassing love for each other. However, once they get caught up in the romantics, they become oblivious to their surroundings. Not to mention, Ron's been having dreams that all lead to one thing, death! RH HG
1. Beginning

Because of You  
  
by: Ronald's Girl  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione begin to realize their unsurpassing love for  
each other. However, once they get caught up in the romantics of  
being in a relationship, they become oblivious to their surroundings.  
What will they do when a friend needs their help? Not to mention,  
Ron's been having dreams that all seem to end the same way. That is,  
he sees Hermione's death!!! RW/HG HP/GW  
  
I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine!!!!  
  
Chapter One: Beginning  
  
  
He shook his senses awake taking in what he saw around him. He saw other people near him. The most noticeable of them all was either an extremely ugly man or not a man at all. His figure resembled that of a snake, and he was as scary...as hell. Then, he noticed a second person, chained to the wall, looking to be in excruciating pain, but facing it like a man. He also noticed near him, the exact opposite, a coward on the floor weeping like a baby yelling, "Please, Master, please, STOP!!!"  
  
The terrible figure in the center held his wand pointed at the young man chained to the wall, "Crucio!" The young man screamed in complete horror. Then, he heard the voice of a woman next to him. Her eyes showed the horror she felt, but her voice...no one heard her fear. She yelled at him, screamed at him, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" when he spoke again.  
  
"I don't want to kill Potter...yet, nor you, but you're trying my patience!!! You seem useless to me Granger. I know all about you, and I've thought of other...uses for you, or more specifically...for Weasley."  
  
`Me? What would he want with me?` he thought.  
  
"I've noticed something in you, Weasley, the same thing Potter has. Too bad for him, he's too stubborn to put it to good use," he paused for a moment and aimed his wand at the man yet again and yelled, "Crucio!!" then looked back to the one he called Weasley, "But you!!! I have a bit more faith in you!!!"  
  
What the hell was he saying? It sounded like he wanted him to join him or something. Yeah right!!! That would never happen!!!  
  
"You, Weasley and Potter, should look for the WINNING side of this war and stick with that one, in other words, join me!! Don't worry, I don't mind showing you."  
  
As he said this, he moved his wand away from the brave young man facing all his torture, and pointed it at the one he called Granger, "Crucio!!!"  
  
Her scream filled the room. He couldn't bear to hear it, to listen to her pain, it had to stop! "STOP!!!"  
  
The man's mouth curled, unpleasantly and he couldn't stand it, "Will you join me Weasley?"  
  
He stared at him, contemplating what the hell he was talking about, feeling hatred surge through his body at the sound of his voice. The only words he could form were the ones that came to his mind, "Fuck you!!!"  
  
Laughter filled the room, and evil high-pitched laugh that sent shivers up his spine. The laughter was nothing but pure evil. He spoke and said, "You'll live to regret that Weasley...well, not really, you won't live at all!!" His laughter filled the room again as he held up his wand to the woman at his side. No one was prepared for what he was about to do, until he spoke, "Say good-bye to Granger! Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
A green light beamed out of his wand and shot across the room straight towards the woman. It hit her square on the chest as she fell to the floor a good ten feet away from him.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic!!! I hope you guys like the first chapter!!!! And thank you Lily for everything!!!!!!! I luv ya so much!!!!  
Please read & review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	2. Just A Dream

Chapter Two: Just A Dream  
  
Ron jumped up out of his bed, breathing deeply, scared to death. 'What the hell was that?' That wasn't a dream he had had in the past, and it felt so real, like it was happening as he slept. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'It couldn't be! I'm not the one who gets dreams of You- Know-Who...unless it was like...a premonition.' These thoughts ran through his head as he scanned his dorm. He heard Neville snoring two beds away, as well as the movement of sheets, which could only be Seamus, but Harry wasn't in his bed!! This startled Ron and all the thoughts of his dream began to fade as he got up to look for Harry. Just as he stood, the door burst open.  
  
"Harry!!! Where were you??"  
  
"Ron? What are you doing up? Get back to bed!!" he whispered.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that?" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry motioned to silence him as Neville gave a large snort. The movement of sheets that Ron heard coming from Seamus's bed had stopped which could only mean that he either fell asleep or was listening in on their conversation. Ron nodded.  
  
Harry whispered to him, "I'll tell you in the morning." He didn't seem that angry that Ron had yelled.  
  
"Fine!!" Not as annoyed as Ron thought he should have been, he couldn't help but feel so tired. 'How is that possible? I'm never been this tired when I wake up in the middle of the night. I feel like I haven't slept in days!' All his thoughts began to fade away as his head became heavy and he fell back to sleep, completely forgetting about the dream that had woken him up in the first place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron woke up the next morning, feeling a bit more rested than the night before. He looked around his dorm, and noticed that yet again, Harry was not there. But, this time, no one else was there either. Ron looked over his shoulder at the clock by his bed to see that it was... noon! He jumped out of bed and attempted to run down to the common room before realizing he was still in his pajamas. He changed and decided to go find Harry to give him a piece of his mind!!  
  
'Noon?? How did I oversleep? Shit, now, I've got less time to prepare for Quidditch practice.'  
  
As soon as he landed at the bottom step, he was greeted by Hermione. She sprang up before he even saw her.  
  
"You're certainly up late!!!" Hermione said, playfully.  
  
"Where's Harry? I'm really upset with him right now and if I don't get to punch something within the next ten minutes, I'm going to....." he was just rambling on and on, not paying attention to what he was saying, until Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know where he went, but he got in a lot of trouble. Lost Gryffindor 50 points!!"  
  
"What the hell did he do to lose Gryffindor 50 points?"  
  
"I...really think he should tell you that, it wouldn't be the same coming from me..."  
  
"Is that where he was last night?"  
  
But, before Hermione could answer, Harry came walking through the Portrait Hole, looking incredibly overjoyed for someone who was apparently in such major trouble.  
  
"Harry!!! What happened exactly??" Ron yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Ron! What are you so worried about?"  
  
"Where were you last night? What did you do to get in such trouble? Why the HELL didn't you wake me up if we were going to take a midnight stroll through the castle?? And what the HELL are you so happy about?" Ron yelled trying to let off some steam. He had expected someone to interrupt him, but no one did. They seemed to be enjoying watching him yell at Harry. And, when Ron thought of it, he couldn't figure out why he was so mad at him.  
  
"Are you done?" asked Harry, rather rudely.  
  
Ron couldn't help but laugh. All throughout 5th year, if you wanted to be depressed, you could just hang around Harry and you would surely begin to feel some of his pain. It was the same thing a couple months ago. But, now, Harry was like a totally different person. He seemed to be transformed. Ron could see it in his eyes. He felt this odd surge of bravery every time he looked into them. It was like they sent a message to him about courage and hope.  
  
Something was definitely going on with Harry that was being kept a secret.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where you were last night?' Ron asked, much more calmly.  
  
"No!! Not right now!! But, I have Detention all month! Would you believe that? She's excusing me from Christmas Day, but all through the rest of the Break, I've got to go to Snape's room and do whatever task he gives me!"  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
"That doesn't matter!!!! It's Snape!!! When has he ever given me a fair punishment for something I've done?"  
  
"Why are you trying so hard to get around telling me?"  
  
"I just don't want you to know the details, that's all!"  
  
"Why exactly not?"  
  
Harry just looked at him. Their conversation was pointless. Harry wasn't going to tell him and Ron wasn't going to give up. It wasn't going to go on forever, until somebody stopped it.  
  
"Well, then, what can you tell me?" Ron asked becoming more and more annoyed as the words came out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"I was with a girl," Harry shrugged.  
  
Ron felt completely offended. "Then why the HELL wouldn't I be the first to know?? You should ALWAYS tell me those things!!! Why the HELL WOULD YOU...."  
  
"Ron, my goodness, calm down," Hermione soothed.  
  
"Like I said, I don't want to tell you the details."  
  
But, Ron had a pretty good idea. He couldn't have been doing anything that wasn't...extreme, in order to land losing Gryffindor 50 points, as well as getting detention DURING Christmas vacation. But, what Ron didn't get, was why he would hide something like that from him. Harry was his best mate and he didn't care if he had a girl or not!!  
  
No one spoke for a couple minutes, and Harry, feeling uncomfortable, went up to his dorm. Ron was staring at Hermione in an expectant way.  
  
"I would like to tell you Ron!!!! But, I can't! I gave my word."  
  
"So??? I won't tell anyone I heard it from you!!"  
  
"Look, I really think you have the right to know, but that's not for me to decide. All I know is, Harry wants to tell you to, but.....that girl.....doesn't want you to know."  
  
"What girl? You mean I know her?  
  
Hermione just stared at him, feeling she may have told him too much.  
  
Ron wasn't about to give up!!! Unfortunately, he wasn't going to break those two and there was no sense in trying!! But there were other ways to find out without them telling him. If Harry had lost his house 50 points, then, the girl had probably lost her house 50 points as well. Not to mention, he was sure she would have the same detentions. He just had to do some investigating.  
  
He had totally forgotten that he was still standing in front of Hermione. She was looking at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"What?? If you're not going to tell me, I'll be damned if I'll just let it go. I'm GOING to find out!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione's expression wasn't what he expected. He would have expected her to be annoyed and say something like, "Ron, just let it go, it's their secret." But, she looked extremely pleased.  
  
"I know that, overall, Gryffindor lost 100 points," she shot a hand up to her lips to cover her mouth, but she couldn't hide the smile it formed, and looked away.  
  
Ron couldn't help but love her, and smiled, "You rock, Hermione!!"  
  
"Like I said, I think you have the right to know."  
  
Harry wasn't the only one who had changed. Hermione had too, but Harry had a very visible change in him. He was suddenly much happier. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to have changed rather slowly over the years. She had matured so much, but he didn't notice it until now. Something else about her had changed, too, but he couldn't put his finger on it. However, he wasn't disappointed at all in Harry getting detention during Christmas vacation. He, now, had an excuse for getting rid of him. Not only was he determined to discover Harry's secret, but he felt that Hermione may have one, too. There was no way he was going to rest until he found out!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. So far there were only three, but I appreciate them, nonetheless. Thank you Gwen, Aus, and Line-from Denmark. I hope you like this new chapter, and please review!!!!! Once again, thank you Lily!!!! 


	3. Discoveries

Chapter Three: Discovery  
  
December went by before Ron knew it, as Christmas vacation came closer and closer. Classes were the same as always, boring. He had a found a new liking in Defense Against The Dark Arts though, his new favorite subject. He felt that he wouldn't have liked it so much, if it wasn't for the DA they formed last year with Harry as their leader. Harry had always been the leader, with everything. It wasn't that Ron felt jealous, he just wanted...something that was his. He hated when people referred him as Harry's sidekick. It happened more than you would think. People would come up to him and say, "You're that kid that helped Harry Potter!!" And it wasn't just Harry Potter. People would come up to him and say, "You're that Weasley kid, Charlie's brother!!!" He absolutely hated it!!!  
  
He had so many duties this year, he didn't have time to think about it. He had been made Prefect AND Quidditch Captain, which even though had happened to Charlie, was still something that gave Ron more pride. He had a lot of responsibility towards the team, and had to spend a lot of time planning out their moves and practices. But, what he really hated, is that in order to maintain his positions, he had to keep his grades up. So, he couldn't spend all his time devoted to what really mattered to him, he had to focus on school, too.  
  
Luckily, he had Hermione. She hated it when he copied her work. So, what he did, was give the illusion that he was working really hard and just couldn't get it. Then, she would help him. Sometimes, she would just give him her work, but he wasn't always that lucky. Hermione had gotten all Outstanding's on her OWL's except for one Exceeding Expectation which she did not like to talk about. Ron had done pretty well. He was surprised at getting an Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Charms. He wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. But, nevertheless, that was good for him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room, working on homework. It was two days before Christmas and Harry was at detention. Ron was staring at his Potions homework, completely lost. He looked over at Hermione who was writing animatedly without any problems.  
  
"No. Do it yourself for once."  
  
"But, I really don't get it. What the hell is drofocus?"  
  
"It says in your notes, Ron!!"  
  
"I'm really tired of this homework. I need a break!!!"  
  
Hermione was looking at him, considering what he was saying. "Maybe that is what you need. Let's go outside!"  
  
"Outside? It's freezing out there!"  
  
"So, get a jacket!! You're such a baby!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. She didn't have to say anything, her "you- heard-me" expression said it all.  
  
"Oh, you're asking for it 'Mione!" he said.  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cloak that was on the chair. "Why don't you prove it? I'll be outside."  
  
He would have followed her, but his cloak was in his dorm. He ran up to get it as quickly as he could, and ran back downstairs. The common room was very quiet. Not many people were there at the moment, which was unusual since the Common Room was usually ver loud. He ran out of the Portrait Hole, through the halls, out onto the grounds.  
  
It was a pretty sight. There were young Hogwarts students everywhere, playing snowball fights, making angels, and making snowmen. He couldn't remember ever just coming out to enjoy the snow out here. They always spent Christmas in the Common Room. Now, he couldn't figure out why.  
  
He ran towards Hagrid's cabin, looking for Hermione. He hadn't spoken to Hagrid in a while, maybe he would drop by. But, as he walked, he spotted her. She was laying in the snow just enjoying what it felt like. She had to have been expecting him to surprise her, to pop up out of nowhere.  
  
He snuck up behind her and she didn't appear to have heard him. He gathered a snowball and threw it straight at her face. It hit her straight on. She jumped up.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid enough to not know that was you!!!"  
  
She gathered a snowball and threw it at him. The fight had started. They were acting like little kids, throwing snowballs at each other. Not to mention, they were the oldest out there. Seventh and fifth years were all too busy with their OWL's and NEWT's, and the sixth years were just in their common room.  
  
They kept throwing snowballs at each other. When Hermione turned her back, Ron ran up and tackled her to the ground. She fell through the snow with her arms pinned to her side, Ron on top of her.  
  
"That's NOT funny!"  
  
"You don't think so? I think it's hilarious!' he said, laughing hysterically.  
  
She looked up at him completely furious. Her milk chocolate eyes, narrow, her face, red and rosy. Ron had never seen her like this before. Yes, he had seen her mad before, but never did she look so.....beautiful. And, here he was, on top of her. Her nose was rosy, too from the cold, as were her lips. They were red and glossy as she spoke. When her mouth opened, she revealed her teeth, pearly white, and perfectly shaped.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Ron??"  
  
He was startled out of his trance. "No, I'm not. Were you saying something?"  
  
"GET OFF ME RON!!!!"  
  
This time he listened. He got off her, leaving her buried in the snow with her arms pinned to her side. She didn't look like she could move.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Please."  
  
He found her hand beneath the snow and pulled her up. It wasn't easy. She was in there deep. When he finally got her out, she looked flushed.  
  
"You take out all the fun!!!" he said.  
  
"Oh really? God, that hurt," she said, rubbing a spot on her arm.  
  
"Is it okay?" he said, looking down to examine her arm.  
  
Just as he did that, she dropped a snowball on the back of his head. It ran through his hair and down the back of his robes.  
  
He sprang up, straightening his back, which allowed it go down further. It was FREEZING cold.  
  
"What the HELL.....?"  
  
"That's what you get!!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?? This is so DAMN COLD!!!"  
  
She began to laugh, and whenever she laughed, her face turned a brighter shade of red and her cheeks rose to her eyes with her wide smile. God, Ron was right back where he was before, staring at her and not listening to what she was saying.  
The situation wasn't funny. It was freezing out there and now, he felt he was going to catch a cold, but her laughter was contagious.  
  
He couldn't feel the ball of snow in his back anymore. It must have melted. But, he wasn't thinking about that. He was just looking at her, laughing with her. He didn't know why he was laughing. Nothing was funny. But, eventually his eyes stopped darting all over while he laughed and focused on her face. 'God, she's beautiful.' What? Snap out of it!!  
  
He smacked his forehead with his hand as he came back to his senses. Hermione was looking at him in an odd way. She seemed very amused.  
  
"Come on, you're going to catch a cold. Let's go inside," she said.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back for that!!"  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," she smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They headed back to the Common Room. Hermione couldn't stop laughing and neither could he. Yet, he still didn't know what was so funny!!! Once they got back, they sat down on the couch, Hermione still laughing uncontrollably. Ron was no longer laughing and just staring at her, but for a different reason.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" he said.  
  
She stopped laughing and smiled, looking at him.  
  
Before she even had a chance to answer, Harry came through the Portrait Hole.  
  
"Harry!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry looked exhausted, but his eyes lit up at the sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"You don't look so good," Hermione said, as he walked over.  
  
"That's really nice of you, Hermione!" Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled. "I had to clean the Creature Dungeon. We don't even use it!!! It's so dark down there and...disgusting. I'm not even done with it. I just really want to go to sleep."  
  
"Go ahead, mate, I'll be up soon, too," Ron said.  
  
Without saying, "Good Night," he went straight up to his dorm.  
  
Ron turned to talk to Hermione again, when another familiar face came through the Portrait Hole, Ginny. She looked exhausted, too, and sat down in the armchair next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where'd you just come from, Ginny?" Ron asked, not moving his head from the stairs that Harry had just walked upon.  
  
"Ugh, detention, and I'm ready to kill Snape for what he's making me do."  
  
It took a Ron awhile to connect the dots, but when he finally did, his head snapped up from where it had been and stared Ginny in the face. 'Ginny?'  
  
"What did you do to get detention?"  
  
"What did I do?? Oh, well.....I stole some potions from Snape's classroom to make...to...give myself a manicure." She kept her face straight and her eyes didn't blink, nor did she blush. Ron almost believed her, but it was too much of a coincidence, and Ron knew better.  
  
"Manicure, really? That potion must matter a lot to Snape."  
  
"Yeah, you know, I should go...um...I'm really tired. Uh, good night!"  
  
He watched her leave and focused specifically on her clear nails that had definitely not had a manicure. After she left, Ron looked over to Hermione who seemed to be holding her laughter.  
  
"How could you not tell me that???" he yelled.  
  
"I told you a hundred times, Ron, it wasn't my secret to tell. It was bad enough I was feeding you all those clues."  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!" he yelled. She motioned for him to be quieter. He didn't want to be told to be quiet, but she was right. He lowered his voice, "In order for them to have gotten in that much trouble, they would have to have been doing...something...frowned upon!!"  
  
Hermione began to laugh again, "Yes, Ron."  
  
"SHE'S MY SISTER!!!!"  
  
"Ron, please, stop raising your voice at me!!!! I couldn't tell you, you know that!!!"  
  
"I'm going to kill him!!!"  
  
"Ron, that would be stupid. Go talk to him, but if you tell him that I helped you figure it out in any way..."  
  
"I won't do that, Hermione. You have my word. But, Harry...he's going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't doubt that you're capable of causing Harry this pain you're talking about, and unfortunately, I don't doubt that you're serious. Talk to him. If you hit him...I won't speak to you again!"  
  
It sounded like an empty threat, but her face wasn't furious or happy. Her face was expressionless. She was completely serious.  
  
He walked off, up to his dorm, thinking about what Hermione had said. He didn't want to make her upset, even though she was so pretty when she lost her nerve. As he walked, his mind drifted away from Harry, to the two trances he was in earlier. She was so beautiful, but when did he start considering her beautiful? She was his friend, always his friend, that annoying little know-it-all. Now, that had all changed. 'Stop!! Nothing's changed. Just stop!!! There's no way you're falling for Hermione!!!!'  
  
That's what he told himself anyways. And, when he got up to his dorm, he didn't feel like dealing with Harry. He just wanted to sleep and think, too. But he had no time to think. As soon as he laid down, his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I was really anxious to get this chapter up, but I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 2. Maybe, I just need to give it more time. Well, I hope you like this chapter and I would really like it if you reviewed!!! Good news, bad news, don't care. As long as it's a review!!! And I can't thank Lily enough for everything she's helped me with!!!! 


	4. Mistletoe

Chapter 4: Mistletoe  
  
The next morning was better than the previous. When Ron woke up, he wasn't the only one in the dorm, Harry was too. Ron sat up and looked over at Harry who was writing in what looked liked a journal. He knew there was something that he was supposed to be mad at him for, but he couldn't remember. The only thing he could remember from last night was Hermione....'Hermione??? God, Ron, you're pathetic!!' Then he remembered...  
  
"Harry!!! What the HELL were you doing with my SISTER that night?"  
  
Harry was startled by this question at first, but who wouldn't be?  
  
"How do....?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Harry!!!!! She's got the same detentions on the same nights with the same teacher!!!! How daft do you think I am??"  
  
"I...I don't think..."  
  
"Look, what were you doing that night?"  
  
"We...look, it's not as bad as you think it is..."  
  
"Will you just tell me what the HELL you did?"  
  
"It never got that far!!!"  
  
"HOW FAR DID IT GET????"  
  
"RON!!!! You seriously want all the details of what I did with your sister???"  
  
Ron was about to yell back at him again. God, he wanted to, but then he thought about what Harry was asking. He probably didn't want all the details, not about his sister! All he wanted was the basic information. He calmed down drastically, and stared instead at the end of Harry's bed.  
  
"Look, Ron....all we were doing..."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"I swear it didn't get that far!"  
  
"Okay, I believe you."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ron."  
  
He just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to be here anymore. He was going to just sink into his bedcovers until he heard his stomach growl.  
  
"I'm going to go to breakfast," he said.  
  
He didn't hear Harry reply. He figured Harry would follow him, but he stayed in bed writing. When Ron got to the Great Hall, he saw Hermione right away. She had a book open and was getting some more vacation homework out of the way. He sat down across from her and pulled up some eggs to eat.  
  
"Hey Ron!" she said without her eyes leaving the book.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!"  
  
She looked up at him. Her expression was hard to read. He would have expected her to be annoyed, but instead, she seemed flattered.  
  
"You like it when I call you that?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "It's different."  
  
Just as she said that, a flutter of owls flew into the Great Hall. Owl post had arrived. Ron looked up and didn't see any owl that might be addressed to him. An odd owl with an ugly-shaped beak landed in front of Hermione, directly on her book. She looked startled but seemed to recognize the owl.  
  
"Who's that from?"  
  
"This??...don't know," she shrugged.  
  
Ron was looking at her. He could tell that she recognized the owl, but the way she replied was so...believable. Then, he remembered in the Common Room, when he was talking to Ginny, he almost believed her story, about the manicure. It was interesting because she was such a good liar, and she never used to be. Maybe, she picked it up from Hermione, who he had never seen lie, or at least been aware of seeing her lie.  
  
She most definitely recognized the letter, and he watched her as she opened it and read it. Her face held mild curiosity at first. He watched her as she scanned through it. Before she got to the end, she went completely pale, and her eyes showed utter shock.  
  
"What is it, 'Mione?"  
  
She looked up at him and didn't seem able to speak.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Er.....I...I got to go," was all she said.  
  
She got up and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
'What's wrong with her?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Ron and Harry were talking in the Common Room. They seemed to have come to a silent agreement not to talk about Ginny. Ron, even though he couldn't understand why, had apparently forgiven him. It was Ginny he was supposed to be mad at because she was the one who kept Harry from telling him. He wanted to yell at her, but didn't see her there. He was sure she was avoiding him.  
  
"I can't believe I have detention on Christmas Eve!!"  
  
Ron snorted, "You know it's stupid to complain to me about that. I think you deserve it!!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He thought better than to do that. He just looked at his watch, apparently realizing he was late, cursed, and then ran out through the Portrait Hole.  
  
Ron looked around at who else was in the Common Room. He hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast. Where had she gone?? Then, he noticed her on the chair by the couch. She had the same book in her lap, reading it and was using the letter he recognized from breakfast as a bookmark.  
  
"You gonna tell me what that letter said?" he asked standing in front of her.  
  
She didn't look at him, just continued reading her book, "Hey Ron."  
  
"How can you do homework on Christmas Eve?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Do you want something?"  
  
"Well, let's go do something, go outside or something. Harry's not here and I really don't want to do homework."  
  
She couldn't help but smile. She stood up to talk to him, "I suppose, we could."  
  
"Do you...."  
  
He didn't get to finish. He was completely distracted by what he saw. People were all of the sudden huddled around them. They all seemed to find something very funny. Some were laughing and others were looking at them expectantly. Ron didn't understand what was going on until he saw a few of them point upwards. He lifted his head to look above him and did not expect to find what he saw....a mistletoe.  
  
What was wrong with these people? Have they never seen two people under the mistletoe before?? He was about to laugh, too until he realized who he was under the mistletoe with...Hermione. His mouth went dry and he didn't know what to do. She looked up at the ceiling realizing then what the audience found so funny. She did laugh and looked up at him. She showed him her "I-dare-you-to-do-it" expression. What, did she think he wouldn't kiss her? Maybe, she didn't want him to.  
  
'Shit, what do I do???'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, let's go do something, go outside or something. Harry's not here and I really don't want to do homework."  
  
Hermione had a lot on her mind right now, but she couldn't deny that she felt she needed a break from homework. She didn't have much left to do and it WAS Christmas Eve. She stood up from the comfortable chair and said, "I suppose, we could."  
  
"Do you...."  
  
But, Ron didn't finish his question. No, he seemed distracted by something. She looked around at what he was looking at. People had come to them and were hovering around them. Some were laughing and others were just staring at them, anticipating something. She looked up at Ron who looked...scared!! Then, she noticed what everybody found so funny. Mistletoe!!! She laughed!! 'How cute!!! Ron wouldn't kiss me, though.' She looked up at him.  
  
From what she could see, he was thinking hard. They were just standing there staring at each other. 'Come on, Ron!! I've got better things to do than just stand here.'  
  
She was getting bored. She couldn't wait here forever. He seemed to be battling with himself over something in his head. 'A girl can make the first move', she thought. She got up on her toes and aimed a kiss at his cheek.  
  
In no way at all, had she expected her lips to land on Ron's!!! It had started out as a simple lip-to-lip touch kiss. Then, somehow, it elevated. She felt her lips part without ever thinking to do so. Slowly, she felt his tongue enter and explore her mouth. She didn't know how long it lasted. She had no control over anything outside this kiss. Somehow, her hands wound up in his hair. Then, the kiss deepened further. She felt fireworks in the background, literally. She lost herself in the kiss, completely forgetting anything about who or where she was.  
  
They slowly came apart. Hermione began to get back to her senses. She began to realize where she was as the people came back into focus. She looked directly in front of her at those amazingly sapphire eyes. Realization dawned upon her. 'Ron???? What the hell?? We kissed...no...that's not right. That would never happen. I...I can't deal with this.'  
  
She couldn't help it, she did what she always does when confronted with a problem. She ran. She ran through the crowd of people, some jeering insanely, some looking shocked, some crying. She ran to the Portrait Hole. Upon exiting, she ran into Harry. She couldn't deal with him. He said something to her, but she didn't hear it. She ran past him. She didn't know where she was running, just that it was away from Ron.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!  
  
The counter: I don't quite understand what you're asking.  
  
Crimson Girl: Glad you think so!!  
  
Allie: I hope you like this chapter, too!!  
  
Gwen: I'm very glad you like it!!!!  
  
Daintress: You're probably right, but I want to know that people  
are enjoying this story, and if they aren't, then why they  
aren't. I did check out 8 Sorting Things Out. I've yet to  
write a review though, since I haven't finished it, yet. But so  
far, I really like it!!!  
  
Zoe: I love that you like it!!!! I hope that this lives up to your expectations!!!  
  
Line-from Denmark: So glad you liked it!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you all really liked this chapter!!! Please review!!!! 


	5. Falling In Love

Chapter 5: Falling In Love  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just passed her in the hall. She didn't say a word to me. She looked like she was about to cry."  
  
Ron finally recognized the voice as Harry, as he tried to come out of his faze.  
  
"Oh, why...why are you back so early?"  
  
"Snape had something else to do and decided to give me Christmas Eve off. Now, stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on!!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's with all these people? Something clearly just happened here."  
  
"I've got no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"I've got to go to bed, really tired."  
  
"Okay...if you say so...do we have Quidditch practice at the end of Break?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You schedule them, Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry, I'm fine."  
  
But, he wasn't even paying attention to what he said anymore, as he noticed on the table, the book Hermione was reading with the letter that made such an impact on her at breakfast.  
  
He couldn't resist. It was sitting there all by itself, unattended. He had to read it. He walked over to it and picked it up. The handwriting was so elegant and it looked as if not a single grammatical rule was broken, although Ron didn't know anything about grammatical rules. He looked down at the end of the letter to see who signed it. It said: "Love Always...VIKTOR KRUM!!!!!! There was no way he knew proper English, not with the way he spoke. He probably didn't even write it, himself. Ron only hesitated in reading it for a second. Yes, it was her privacy, but Viktor Krum was a different story entirely and he just had to read it.  
  
-- Dear Hermione,  
I've never have more fun in my life than that summer that I spent with you. I understand you have your reasons for what you decided, but I beg of you to give me another chance. Our age is quite different, but I mean it when I say that I'm in love with you. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to find out. While working for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, I do a lot of traveling from country to country. I know you would enjoy that. You could explore the world with me at your side. I know, none of this seems practical. It doesn't seem like it will work. Hermione, I've given this a lot of thought and it will work! That brings me to my next question.  
Will you marry me?  
Don't answer it just yet. Please think about it. I mean it when I ask it of you. I love you more than anything and I could take care of you for the rest of my life. I know you're still in school and trying to choose your occupation, but you won't need that. You can come with and I'll take care of you! Please consider it. I truly love you with all my heart!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Viktor Krum --  
  
Ron stared at the letter again. Surely, he read wrong! There was no way...he couldn't believe it. Ron felt rage build up inside him. He wanted to kill Viktor Krum, but for what? He has one measly kiss with the girl and then suddenly expects to claim her? Viktor spent the whole summer with her. He couldn't compete with that. No, he had to be honest with himself, he wasn't angry, he was hurt.  
  
"Ron, did you hear what I just asked you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron, God damn it, listen to me!!!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What the hell are you looking at? Give it to me!!!!"  
  
If Ron had been listening to what he was saying, he would've been able to pull it out of his reach. But, he was dozing off thinking about that kiss and how foolish he was to think that it would mean anything.  
  
Harry snatched the letter out of his hand and then read it to himself. Harry looked extremely confused at first and then didn't know how to react. He was scared to show any reaction at all, afraid that Ron would take it the wrong way. He just stared at him, apparently trying to read what Ron felt.  
  
Ron could tell what he was doing and just shrugged his shoulders. He liked the act of shrugging his shoulders. It was so simple and perfectly described how he felt.  
  
Harry said something else to him, but he didn't hear it. He just wandered up the stairs to his dorm, not paying attention to anything at all on the way or the people calling his name until he got to his bed. As soon as he lay down, he fell right to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione had practically disappeared. They didn't even see her at the Christmas Feast. Harry found this incredibly sickening, for he still didn't know what had happened, but he didn't understand why Ron didn't share in his usual paranoia over Hermione's whereabouts. Harry wasn't stupid, but the thought that all the fuss was over a kiss between Ron and Hermione never crossed his mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione stayed in the library. That's where she ran off to. She stayed there late into the night and snuck back to her dorm, and then woke up early that morning and snuck back out. She just couldn't face anybody, not yet. She had to do some thinking by herself. It never dawned on her how much trouble she was going through all to avoid one person. She could deny it and say that she was trying to avoid everybody, but she knew that wasn't true. Deep down, she knew. This was all because of Ron.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione. Hermione, wake up!!!" came the sound of Ginny's voice.  
  
Her voice rang louder and louder as she returned to reality. Her head shot up and she discovered that her cheek had been glued to a page in the book she was reading.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hermione, you alright?"  
  
"Am I?...Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong."  
  
Ginny didn't appear to know what to do, how to approach this. She seemed to be trying to choose her words carefully, being sure to not to say anything she would regret.  
  
"Hermione, talk to me."  
  
Hermione was getting annoyed. She just wanted to be left alone and go back to sleep, but when she looked up at Ginny, her expression showed that she was nothing short of sincere. She couldn't stand to be mean to her when all she wanted to do was help.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why are you hiding? I see you late at night...sneaking back into your dorm. There's only one person who I think you would be hiding from."  
  
Hermione didn't look her in the eyes. There was no point in making contact, she obviously knew everything already.  
  
"So, then what do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. She had finally admitted to herself why she was hiding, but admitting it to another person was a different story. She didn't know how to explain what she felt. Then, she realized the perfect way to make her understand.  
  
"Ginny...how do you feel when you're...with Harry?  
  
Ginny began to blush, not as much as usual though, and a wide smile grew on her face.  
  
"...amazing," she said dreamily.  
  
Hermione began to laugh, knocking Ginny out of her trance.  
  
"I'm not kidding. You have no idea!!! I get so stupid whenever I'm around him and I can't think. It's like my brain completely shuts down and my heart does all the work."  
  
Hermione smiled at her, trying to tell her that she understood completely.  
  
"No, Hermione. You remember that night? Harry came back late? We didn't do anything, but I swear...if Snape hadn't come...it'd be a different story."  
  
Hermione was startled, "What?"  
  
"I never use any logic around him. I'm so scared...what if he just sees me as a passing attraction? How do I know he really cares about me?"  
  
"You know Harry would never go as far as he did with you if he didn't care about you. He's not that type of guy."  
  
Ginny smiled. She had to know this was true. But, it seemed, suddenly, she thought of something, something she hadn't thought of before!  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione!!! I can't believe I forgot!!!! Ron was really upset the other day. I don't know exactly why, but he was shouting at Harry about some letter from Krum."  
  
"Some letter from Krum?" SHIT!!!!!!  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. The last time she saw the letter was before the kiss. She must have left it in the Common Room when she stormed out. How could she expect Ron not to read it when she had made such a scene about it?  
  
"SHIT!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He found the letter??? Fuck!! That's not good!!"  
  
Ginny looked shocked at her use of language. Well, Hermione had never cursed before. She had always been the good girl who scolded people for cursing. Well, she didn't care anymore, she was so upset with herself. 'How could I leave that letter just lying around?'  
  
"What was in the letter?"  
  
Ginny mow looked fearful, but also mildly curious. Anything to make Hermione curse had to be important. Hermione felt her heart skip another beat as she saw the look on Ginny's face. She had to tell her everything, it was only fair.  
  
"Well, in case you didn't know, I spent the summer in Bulgaria with Viktor," she said. Ginny nodded along and listened as she continued, "At the end of trip, I told him that I didn't think it wise to continue to see him. He was three years older than me, already out of school, traveling the world, and I still had to finish my final year. Well, in that letter, he proposed to me."  
  
"What?? Hermione!!! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. He scared the hell out of me at first. But, then I thought about it. I mean, I wouldn't even have to finish school, although I would anyways. I could just be his wife. There wouldn't be any money problems, I mean he's rolling in dough. Plus, I could travel the world with him, enforcing my S.P.E.W. campaign," she saw Ginny hold back the urge to roll her eyes. Ignoring it, she continued, "I could devote all my time to that, especially without a job."  
  
"But Hermione, you can't marry him if you don't love him."  
  
"Well, I enjoyed the summer I spent with him. It was pleasant," she paused to see if Ginny was going to say anything else. When she didn't, "I had every intention of writing him an owl saying that I would marry him after I graduated from school."  
  
Hermione could tell that Ginny was being cautious. She didn't know why. Maybe, it was the thought of Mrs. Hermione Krum that was scaring the hell out of her.  
  
"Well, what's changed?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny...I could take that summer I spent with Viktor...no...I could take all the time I've ever spent with Viktor, and there's no way it could ever measure up with those couple of seconds with Ron."  
  
Ginny looked startled. Hermione was a bit startled herself, but she just continued what she was saying without thinking about it.  
  
"How can I marry Krum, if I think I'm falling in love with Ron?"  
  
She didn't understand why she just said that. The words just formed themselves. She wasn't in love with Ron, well...he was like a brother...no, Harry was like a brother. Ron had been like...that guy that she always...shit..she WAS in love with Ron!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: In my last chapter, I actually forgot to thank  
Lily. Lily, I'm so sorry!!!! And, thank you so much for all  
your help.  
And thank you to my reviewers!!!!  
  
Tanya J Potter: Thank you so much!!! It really means a lot to me that  
people are enjoying my fan fiction.  
  
Crazyone 17: Nah, he's too shocked. He doesn't know how to handle  
himself around her. He's new to these feelings.  
  
Thunderstorm_8: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was waiting for  
more reviewers, but didn't get any, so I finally just decided to  
update. Hope you like this new chapter!!!  
  
Really hope you like the new chapter and PLEASE review!!!!!! 


End file.
